<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enough by Eleni_Sk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594455">Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk'>Eleni_Sk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19 made me do it, Cause I say so, Felicity had enough, Gen, HEA, I miss Roy, Ivy Town, Not for Diggle's fans, Olicity Theroy Family', Post-Season/Series 03A AU, So he is Back, because they deserve it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been two weeks since Laurel and Thea had turned up at their doorstep in Ivy Town, completely ruining his proposal plans, and begging them to return to Star City. And they had gone along with it, which Felicity regretted so much. </p><p>“Enough! I’ve had enough of your bullshit!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Quentin Lance/Donna Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Thea Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Family of Vigilantes, A Family of Heroes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I really hated that Oliver and Felicity left their happy ending to go back to a City that was ungrateful. And I have been reading a lot of Au situations on the matter. And one thing I never forgave the writers about is the ruined proposal, because in my opinion, if Oliver had proposed then, things would have been so much better. But, oh no, why should Olicity be happy? Anyway, this is what I would have liked to happen. I hope you like. Please let me know what you think. And I hope all of you my sweets are safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks since Laurel and Thea had turned up at their doorstep in Ivy Town, completely ruining his proposal plans, and begging them to return to Star City. And they had gone along with it, which Felicity regretted so much. Ever since they stepped foot in the damned city, John and Laurel did nothing but verbally, emotionally, and psychologically attack Oliver. At first, she thought it would go away after a few days, that they would adjust. But, no. It got worse.  Thea, bless her, tried her best to be the one partnered up with Oliver and keep the other two away from him, but she was not always successful.</p><p>Currently, Felicity was on her station running some searches, while Thea was showering. The perfect opportunity for the other two to have a go at Oliver. And they didn’t let it go to waste.</p><p>And as Thea was getting out of the bathroom, Felicity reached her limit. She stood up with such force that she sent her chair flying.</p><p>“Enough! I’ve had enough of your bullshit!” she said in her loud voice. She was livid. “I would like to remind you that you begged for us to return, for Oliver to help you. And clearly, that was a huge mistake. We should have never returned. We should have stayed at our perfectly normal life at Ivy Town. And maybe it’s time for us to return to it.” She said and looked at Oliver who seemed relieved to hear her say that. “And that’s what we are going to do. And to think I didn’t get to enjoy my soufflé for this.” She shook her head.</p><p>“They were very special soufflés,” Oliver said softly.</p><p>“I even miss the Hoffmans! Thea, you are more than welcome to join us whenever you want.” She turned to the woman she considered her sister.</p><p>“We can still make it for brunch. Laura got a new slow cooker.” Oliver said, making his way to her.</p><p>“I’m so glad we never got to do the broadcast thing.” She said as they gathered their things.</p><p>“I will visit soon, as soon as I handle a couple of things.” Thea practically flew into her brother’s arms. And then she hugged Felicity.</p><p>“so, you’re running again? Typical” Diggle huffed.</p><p>“Fuck you, John,” Felicity screamed at him. “Let’s go. We need to pack, I want to be at our home as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Thea, do you think you can send over my bike?” Oliver asked his sister quietly.</p><p>“Consider it done. Go! Felicity is right. Call me when you arrive. I’ll miss you.”</p><p>“We’ll miss you, too.” Felicity hugged her one more time. Oliver did as well, and they were on their way.</p><p>They returned to the loft and packed their bags in record time. Oliver brought them down to the car and with one last look at the city, they sacrificed so much for, they took off to the airport. They were lucky enough to catch the last flight to Ivy Town, well to Boston. They would take a cab to Ivy Town. They did manage to be on time for brunch with Laura and Adam. And they surprised the hell out of their friends. It was fun.</p><p>Oliver managed to signal that he hadn’t proposed yet, so they didn’t ask to see the ring, thank god. They had a beautiful time. they returned to their house because after two weeks, it needed some serious cleaning, but they didn’t care. It was a normal thing to do, cleaning. And sure they didn’t need to clean all four floors and the garage, but they did. They cleaned all three bathrooms, all four bedrooms, the two home offices, the basement, and the attic (even though they barely used those rooms). They cleaned it all and Oliver even mowed the loan. And they went grocery shopping. </p><p>Felicity did some meddling and released, in secret, the majority of the Queen and Merlyn money to Thea and Oliver, because they deserved it, even though she had to create some dummy companies to make whoever was looking lose the trail, before she deposited to Verdant Inc, a company she created for this very purpose and named it after the club that had come to be a second home for her.</p><p>And then Oliver made soufflés again one night, one week since they had returned to Ivy Town. They were on the sofa, watching the third Harry Potter and Felicity had just started devouring the chocolate miracle, when one her third bite, her spoon clanked on something. A very shiny something. A ring.</p><p>“Oliver is that…? Why is there…” she couldn’t form a proper sentence.</p><p>“Well, you wanted the very same soufflés as the ones I had made.” He put his down, and with a napkin took the ring and cleaned it. “I had a whole speech ready, you know. But then my plans were foiled, so I thought I could try again. From the first time I saw you, you caught my attention. You were this sunshine, lighting my dark world. And I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t stay away from you. And I wish I would have pulled my head out of my ass earlier. But I didn’t. I can’t tell you how many times the thought of you pulled me through my darkest moments. From day one, my heart has been yours, and I was wondering if you would like to make it official. Will you marry me, Felicity? Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the earth?” he had gone down to one knee by this point.</p><p>“Yes, yes, I will. I sure as hell will, Oliver!” she beamed, with a painfully big smile on her face.</p><p>Oliver slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.</p><p>“It’s gorgeous, my love. Though, I would have said yes, even without a ring.” She said and took another spoonful of her dessert.</p><p>“It was my mother’s. and even though she did a lot of things, she was only trying to protect us.”</p><p>“And I will forever be grateful for it, even though she threatened me.” She winced. “this is the moment you need to shut me up.”</p><p>Oliver was more than happy to oblige. He kissed her like never before and it wasn’t long before he was carrying her into their bedroom. They didn’t get much sleep that night.</p><p>They were on the phone with Thea every day, but they decided to tell her about their engagement when she came to visit. Felicity really wanted to watch her reaction. They did tell her mother, who started planning the wedding, though Felicity didn’t have the heart to tell her that they wanted a small intimate wedding. Not yet, at least. They did tell the Hoffmans, though. And Laura said the word finally, between her congratulations, and when Felicity asked Oliver, he told her that he had told them he was going to propose and that he was actually about to do it when Thea and Laurel had shown up.</p><p>“Oh, that makes so much sense. You looked extra upset that night.” Felicity said.</p><p>“Well, yes. They ruined my plans to propose. Laurel is lucky I didn’t arrow her just for that.” Oliver sighed.</p><p>“She wasn’t alone.” She teased, knowing that he would never hurt his darling baby sister.</p><p>“I’m not Arrowing my sister.” He rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>“Just teasing, honey.” She giggled. “So, the board is talking about moving Palmer tech from Star City, and I wholeheartedly agree.”</p><p>“And where are they talking about relocating it?”</p><p>“Back to its hometown.” She grinned. “they don’t like the shit that is Star City. We’re offering aid to the employees who want to move with the company.”</p><p>“Really?” he exclaimed. That meant…</p><p>“Yup, Palmer Tech is coming back to Ivy Town.” She said as she moved to straddle him. “No more trips to Star City, I will have an office and I will try to have normal hours so that we can have all the time in the world for us.”</p><p>“I love the sound of that.” He said against her lips.</p><p>However, they were interrupted but someone knocking on their door. Oliver groaned as his girl got up to answer it. Felicity opened the door and she was delighted to find Thea on the other side of it.</p><p>“Thea!” she exclaimed and pulled the brunette in a big hug.</p><p>“Hey, Felicity.” She hugged her back. “I missed you, too.”</p><p>“Come in, come in.” she let go and pulled her inside. “Oliver! Thea is here!”</p><p>“Hey, sis.” Oliver smiled at the sight of his sister.</p><p>“Hey, bro.” she hugged him tight. “So, I was wondering if you guys had a spare room? Because I kinda left Star City.”</p><p>“We do. Come, I want to hear everything.” Felicity nodded excitedly.</p><p>“Let’s go to the kitchen and I will make us some hot chocolate.” Oliver offered and they didn’t miss a bit. Hot chocolate was serious.</p><p>The three of them sat around the kitchen island with hot chocolate and cookies ten minutes later.</p><p>“So, I decided to leave. That city has taken so much from us and has given nothing but hate and ungratefulness. So, I put everything up for sale, I arranged for mom’s and Tommy’s remains to be transferred here, I emptied the Merlyn and the Queen vaults, packed everything and shipped it and I took a plane here.”</p><p>“You’re staying? Really?” Felicity smiled happily.</p><p>“I am. I want to be with my family. I’ve gone long enough without my brother and I do think of you as my sister, so here I am. If only we could have Roy here.” Thea nodded.</p><p>“Well, I may or may not have a few ideas for that,” Felicity said innocently.</p><p>“Really?” the Queen siblings asked together.</p><p>“Yup. I have been a busy bee since we returned, honey. When Roy outed himself as the Arrow, he had a beard and short hair, different than his usual look. And had a fake scar on his face. I did all that. And I may have deleted his prints and DNA from everywhere.” Felicity explained.</p><p>“May?” Oliver asked.</p><p>“Okay, so I did erase them from everywhere. Along with all digital photos of him. I pretty much erased Roy William Harper Jr. I did that when we were in Star City. I can create a whole new identity for him, and since we are literally on the other side of the country and he is supposed to be dead, no one will come looking for him.” She babbled. “We only need to find him, which I have done already. I kind of wanted to surprise you, but I just ruined it.”</p><p>Thea shot from her seat and hugged the daylight out of Felicity. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” Thea couldn’t keep the tears that rolled down her cheeks.</p><p>“You are very welcome, though I want my little brother home, too,” Felicity said. “And when I say home, I don’t mean Starling, I mean here with us.”</p><p>“Plus, we can’t have him missing the wedding.” Oliver grinned, winking at his fiancée.</p><p>“Wedding? What wedding?” Thea pulled back and looked at them with wide eyes and then yanked Felicity’s left hand. “OH MY GOD!! FINALLY!! Tell me everything!”</p><p>“Remember when you and Laurel came here?” Oliver started, a little sour.</p><p>“Yeah.” His sister frowned.</p><p>“Well, you ruined my initial proposal.” He glared a little.</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. I had wanted to wait until the next morning, but Laurel wouldn’t. you did seem extra annoyed that night.” Thea nodded remembering the occasion.</p><p>“Well, you know now.” He shrugged.</p><p>“After a week back here, he made soufflés again and we were eating them and watching Harry Potter. And I almost ate the ring.” She teased. “And he gave me this beautiful speech and I obviously said yes.”</p><p>“We wanted to tell you face to face,” Oliver explained, not wanting his sister thinking they kept is a secret from her.</p><p>“Well, thank god, because I wouldn’t be able to hug you if you had told me through the phone!” she said, and to make her point clearer, she hugged him, too. “Do you have any plans for it?”</p><p>“Not really, but we want something intimate, small,” Felicity replied.</p><p>“So, no big fat Queen wedding, huh?” she teased.</p><p>“Exactly.” Oliver nodded grinning.</p><p>“As soon as we have Roy back with us, we can make plans,” Felicity announced.</p><p>“I agree. We have to get the idiot back and then let me yell at him for not calling to tell me he was okay.” He said firmly.</p><p>“And before all that, we have the barbeque at the Hoffman’s house tomorrow.” Oliver reminded.</p><p>“Oh, yes. They will love you. And I’m sure you will love them, too. Though not all the neighborhood is as friendly as them.” Felicity said cheerfully.</p><p>“So, just like mom’s galas, then?” Thea chuckled.</p><p>“Exactly. Though less fancy.” Oliver chuckled.</p><p>“So, would this be a good time to tell you that I kind of released most of the Queen and Merlyn money to you? Well, an offshore that is kinda yours?” the blonde genius said innocently.</p><p>“Come again?” Oliver blinked.</p><p>“Well, essentially, you two are the proud owners of Verdant Inc, and I kind off transferred all the money of your families to it, through a gazillion shell companies to make sure that no one could pick up the trail. You are billionaires again.” She said in one breath.</p><p>They looked at her with wide eyes and shocked faces. Thea even poked her with a finger. “She is real.” She muttered.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“and remarkable.” Oliver stepped forward and kissed Felicity. “Thank you.” He said sincerely.</p><p>“Yes, Felicity, thank you, so much,” Thea said and hugged them both, initiating a group hug. “I’m so happy I’m here.”</p><p>“We’re happy you’re here, too,” Felicity said,</p><p>“How about we show you to your room and let you settle?” Oliver offered.</p><p>“Good idea. My suitcases are in the car. And we should find a secure place, because I have the Queen and Merlyn Jewels underneath my bras, literally.” Thea said.</p><p>“That can be arranged.” Felicity nodded.</p><p>“We were thinking about buying another house and renting this one. From the start, it was supposed to be a temporary solution. So, maybe we can build a safe at the new place.” Oliver said.</p><p>“What’s wrong with this one?” Thea wondered.</p><p>“Oliver doesn’t like the kitchen and the back yard. He has issues with the master suite as well. And there is a house a couple houses over that is so much better.” Felicity explained.</p><p>“And maybe now that Felicity got us our fortune back, we can build our own house.” Oliver nodded. “But until then, we were talking about buying the Zeller’s house.”</p><p>“I’m building next to you,” Thea said firmly. “Now, we only need Roy to get his ass back.”</p><p>“We’ll call tomorrow. Now come on, give Oliver the car keys and let’s go get some clean sheets for your bed.” Felicity urged her.</p><p>“Here, Ollie. By the way, the Ducati will be here next week. They were pissed when they realized I shipped it to you. But screw them. I also need a car. This one is a rental.” She handed him the keys.</p><p>“We’ll take you tomorrow,” Oliver said, already heading for the front door.</p><p>As Felicity guided Thea to their spare room that had a bed, she realized that it was lucky it was the room farthest from theirs. They could get noisy sometimes. And they did have active sex lives.</p><p>And it turned out that Thea had six large suitcases with her. And apparently, she had sold half of her wardrobe and makeup before moving to Ivy Town. “And really, Ollie, one of the suitcases is the jewelry from the vaults. Mostly.”</p><p>All the excitement wore them out. Felicity helped Thea put away some clothes she would need for the next couple of days and sent her off to shower. And Oliver being his naughty self, convinced her to have a quickie, while his sister was in the bathroom. And then after they said their goodnights, they continued their activities in their bedroom.</p><p>The following morning, after a lazy morning in bed, they got up, to find Thea eating cookies in the kitchen. “You’ll spoil your appetite,” Oliver said glaring good naturally at his baby sister.</p><p>“Well, big brother, I plan on running a little after we call that idiot, I call my boyfriend, so don’t worry.” She grinned cheekily.</p><p>“Well, then, let me call him.” Felicity offered. “He will be annoyed I got his number but who cares.” She shrugged and pulled her phone out.</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p>“Did I wake you up, Scarecrow?” Felicity couldn’t help the smile that crept on her lips.</p><p>
  <em>”Who is it?” they could practically hear him frown.</em>
</p><p>“Your big sister, of course.”</p><p>
  <em>“Blondie? How did you …? Never mind, I already know the answer. It’s risky, Felicity. You shouldn’t have called.”</em>
</p><p>“I suppose that you don’t want to hear the solution I found then. Pity. I’ll tell Thea you’re not interested.” She said casually.</p><p>
  <em>“T-Thea? What solution?”</em>
</p><p>“I’m so glad you have your priorities right.” Felicity giggled. “Long story short, Oliver, Thea, and I have left the mess that’s Star City.”</p><p>
  <em>“About time, too,”</em>
</p><p>“Well, yes. We are in Ivy Town, Thea just joined us.” Felicity started and explained her plan. “What do you say?”</p><p>
  <em>”I can come home?” his voice trembled.</em>
</p><p>“if you mean home, as in the three of us, then you sure as hell can, and we sure as hell want you to. Do you?”</p><p>
  <em>“God, yes, Blondie! What do I have to do?”</em>
</p><p>“Pack your bags, handsome. I texted you our address. Are you far?”</p><p>
  <em>”No, I’m in Delaware. I’m getting the first bus to you. I swear.”</em>
</p><p>“We’ll be waiting for you, Roy. We’ve missed you.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve missed you, too. Even the green guy. I’ll see you soon.”</em>
</p><p>“We’ll be waiting for you. Have safe trips.” Felicity said before they hanged up. “He is packing his bags.”</p><p>“Finally.” Thea smiled happily. “So, brother of mine, do you want to run with me?”</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Don’t forget we have to be at the Hoffman’s in three hours.” Felicity reminded them.</p><p>“We won’t,” Oliver said. He kissed her quickly and the two siblings left for their morning run.</p><p>“I’m going to have a bubble bath,” Felicity said to herself and headed to the master bathroom.</p><p><br/>“Hello, lovebirds!” Laura exclaimed upon seeing them. “Oh, who is this?” her eyes zeroed in on Thea.</p><p>“This is my little sister, Thea. Thea, this is our good friend Laura Hoffman.” Oliver introduced.</p><p>“It’s great to meet you, Mrs. Hoffman. I have heard a lot of great things about you.” Thea put on a charming smile.</p><p>“Oh, please. Laura will do just fine. It’s wonderful to meet you as well, Thea.” Laura almost squealed. “Are you visiting?”</p><p>“I just moved here. I’m staying with Oliver and Felicity for now, until I find a place.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s wonderful. They speak with such love about you.” She beamed.</p><p>“I’m pretty fond of them too.” Thea teased with a big smile on her face.</p><p>People were very interested in Thea. She was the newcomer, after all, she was a mystery and they wanted to know everything about her. One poor sod got a little handsy and she almost broke his hand. No one tried anything like that again. And of course, Laura was delighted to have the three of them over. And Oliver’s roasted potatoes.</p><p>“So, I want to run an idea by you both,” Thea said later that evening when they were chilling in the living room, after a day at the Hoffman’s.</p><p>“Oh, what idea?” Oliver asked curiously.</p><p>“Well, I was thinking about getting a job, at first. I know that technically I don’t need it, but I can’t see myself sitting on my ass all day.” Thea explained.</p><p>“You did enjoy running Verdant.” Felicity mused.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“You want to open a club?” Oliver frowned.</p><p>“God, no. that ran its cycle. I was thinking about doing something along the lines of event organizing.” She chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, that’s interesting,” Felicity said interested.</p><p>“Yeah, you love being in control of things and bossing people around.” Oliver nodded half kidding.</p><p>“I think you should go for it if that’s what you want. We will support you whatever you decide to do.” Felicity told her sincerely.</p><p>“Exactly. Whatever you need, Speedy, we are here for you.” The ex-vigilante nodded along.</p><p>“You two are the best.” Thea clapped her hands. “I have so many ideas!”</p><p>“How about we do some research tomorrow, about spaces and things like that? We can even register your business, after you find a name, of course.”</p><p>“I might need help with that.” The brunette mused. “I have several ideas about it; Verdant Events, Queen parties, Verdant Parties, Queen Events, or maybe Dearden Events.”</p><p>“I like Queen Events,” Felicity said.</p><p>“Maybe we should stay clear of using Verdant.” Oliver cleared his throat.</p><p>“You are right. It’s a new start. Clean slate. I think I like Queen Events the best, as well. I’ll give it some more thought, though.” Thea nodded absently.</p><p>“And we can copyright the name when you decide. But in the meantime, we can find a place to make your merch and get you some digital equipment. And look for furniture.” Felicity babbled.</p><p>“And I will make your snacks and fresh juice because you will 100% forget to eat and drink anything other than coffee. And maybe cookies.” Oliver piped.</p><p>“Isn’t he the best?” Felicity smiled lovingly at him.</p><p>“He sure is, but remember I am his kid sister and I don’t want to see anything, not PG-13.” Thea clarified.</p><p><br/>The next morning after their morning run, the siblings showered and Oliver started on breakfast. Felicity came in the kitchen sleepily and attached herself to Oliver’s back.</p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He grinned and kissed her hand.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Oh, I see someone is still sleeping.”</p><p>“Mornings are bad. Kill them with arrows.” She mumbled, making him laugh heartily.</p><p>“I can’t, my love. However, I made coffee.” He offered.</p><p>“I knew there was a reason I love you.” She kissed his back and turned to face him.</p><p>“Hello, lovebirds.” Thea settled on one of the stools.</p><p>Just then the doorbell rang.</p><p>“I’ll get it,” Felicity said, and made her way to the door, rubbing her sleep from her eyes. She unlocked the door and opened it.</p><p>“Hey, Roy.” She mumbled.</p><p>“Hey, Blondie.” He grinned widely.</p><p> Then her eyes widened. “Roy!” she exclaimed wide-eyed, pulling him in her arms, hugging him for dear life.</p><p>“Can’t. Breathe. Felicity.” He chokes, even though he was hugging her back.</p><p>By that point, the Queen siblings had made their way to the front door. Thea was out of her seat before Felicity had finished calling Roy’s whole name.</p><p>“Roy!” Thea breathed.</p><p>Felicity let go of him, to make way for Thea to reunite with her boyfriend. And the heiress did not disappoint. He threw herself at him, arms around his neck, legs around his waist.</p><p>“Thea.” He breathed her in. “God, Thea.” He hugged her as tightly as he could.</p><p>Felicity smiled, leaning against Oliver, who wrapped his arms around her. “He is finally home.”</p><p>“Yes, he is.” He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>When Thea finally let go of him, Oliver hugged his old protégé, as well. He had missed the annoying little bugger as well. And then they moved the party to the kitchen.</p><p>“So, after breakfast Oliver and I are going for a walk around town,” Felicity said casually.</p><p>“We are?” Oliver frowned. It was certainly the first time he was hearing about it.</p><p>“Yes.” She glared and he shut up. “Will you be okay on your own for a couple of hours?”</p><p>“I’m sure we can manage, Felicity,” Roy smirked, winking.</p><p>“We are big kids, don’t worry, Fee.” Thea nodded her thanks. She knew what Felicity was doing.</p><p>They spent breakfast catching Roy up with what had happened during his absence, and Roy was quite vocal on his opinions. “I can’t leave you, kids, alone for five minutes” he huffed playfully.</p><p>He was relieved that they had finally left that damned city behind them. And he liked Thea’s idea about starting her own event management company. She was good at it when they ran Verdant and he was sure that she would excel at it.</p><p>“We will,” Thea said firmly.</p><p>“We?” Roy frowned.</p><p>“We make a good team and I thought you enjoyed working with me.” She looked at him with big eyes.</p><p>“You want us to work together again?” he asked hopefully. There had been some hiccups the last time.</p><p>“Really. There is no reason for you to hurt me to keep me away from you. I can kick ass and we have left all that behind. So, what do you say?”</p><p>“I would like that very much.”</p><p>“Awesome. The two of us are going to be busy starting tomorrow. We have a business to establish.”</p><p><br/>The next morning, before her video call with the PT board, Felicity handed Roy his new driving license and ID, along with his new bank account number. “The card that’s connected to it will arrive soon in the mail. I hope you like the name. I thought we could keep it within the family. It was actually, Thea’s idea.”</p><p>
  <em>Roy Dearden</em>
</p><p>“Dearden?” he wasn’t mad, just surprised.</p><p>“Well, yeah. No sense in complicating things by adding new names without reason.” She shrugged.</p><p>“How did you manage to get me an actual ID and driving license?”</p><p>“Oliver and I may or may not have broken into a DMV.” She looked away innocently.</p><p>“You never cease to amaze me, Blondie.” He smiled softly.</p><p>“I’m amazing like that.” She grinned. “I gotta go. I have that video call. Have fun.”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>By the end of the month, Queen Events was up and running. Laura Hoffman ended up being their best advertisement, she had told everyone she knew about QE and she knew a lot of people. Thea’s first job was Laura’s birthday party. It went off without a hitch. And Roy was surprisingly good with that kind of thing.</p><p>Palmer Tech returned to Ivy Town, along with 70% of its QC employees. Felicity stepped into her role as CEO with great success and the investors didn’t dare question her, after one incident when one of them made a sneering comment about her being a woman and what did she know. After all, was done, the man sent her a very expensive Tiffany bracelet and a bottle of expansive red wine. His wife sent her the matching earrings along with her thanks and asked her for coffee. Felicity and she ended up good friends, even if she could easily have been her mother.</p><p>Palmer Tech went on to accomplish incredible advancements under her and she couldn’t be prouder.</p><p>It took Oliver a while longer to decide what he wanted to do and surprisingly, or maybe not, he got into the catering business. He ended up working almost exclusively with Thea’s company, though he did separate events. Queen Caterings was a big success. Felicity laughed for ten minutes when she realized that the name he chose had QC as its initials, just like Queen Consolidated. Oliver didn’t think it was that funny.</p><p>Oliver and Felicity got married in Bali, the summer after Oliver proposed. Their wedding was small, with only friends and family there, Donna who was accompanied by Lance, Laura and Adam Hoffman, Lyla and baby Sara (Diggle had declined the invitation), the Flash and Legend teams, Thea and Roy. It was a beautiful wedding. Of course, Thea organized a big party for them when they returned to Ivy Town.</p><p>Thea’s vision did come to life; they built houses next to each other. It was practical. Thea and Felicity were on the phone all the time, so it cut back on their phone bills. Roy and Oliver surprisingly bonded over sports and they watched all the major games together. And when Felicity and Oliver announced they were having their first child, Thea almost moved in with them again.</p><p>Three years after Oliver and Felicity, Thea and Roy got married, too. They choose their garden instead of Bali, but mostly because Thea was sure that Felicity was pregnant again and didn’t want her traveling for long hours.</p><p>And then they found out that Moira Queen had paid off Samantha Clayton to tell Oliver she had a miscarriage. And that Oliver had a son. Samantha wanted them to meet each other and if possible, to bond, because she was sick, and she didn’t want William in the system. They even moved to Ivy Town.</p><p>Donna and Quentin joined them, as well. Felicity’s mom did a one-eighty and left behind her short and tight dresses and worked with Thea, while Lance enjoyed his retirement and big Sara’s visits.</p><p>In the end, they became family. Samantha overcame her health problems and William loved his dad and stepmom, well his siblings Mia and Lucas and his Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy, too. And when he realized that they were friends with the Flash, who introduced himself as Uncle Barry, well things couldn’t have been more perfect. Except they were. Thea and Roy had a baby girl, Grace Felicity, and his mom got engaged. Of course, Thea was all over the party that followed and the wedding.</p><p>Life was good, and even though Diggle never came around, Lyla visited often with their kids, who loved Uncle Oliver and Aunt Felicity to pieces.</p><p>They finally got their happy ending.  </p><p>They got there always.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>